Lin Yingmei
}} |star weapon(s) = Arctic Star Serpent Spear|aliases = Panther Head Lin Chong|image = 6.jpg|Version 1 LinYingmei.jpg|Version 2 |First Appearance = Chapter 1|spouse(s) = Su Xing|star position = Majestic Star|star name = Lin Chong|nickname = Panther Head|true name = Lin Yingmei|rank = Sixth|star beast = Snow Walking Frost Eye Beast|realm = True Phoenix Realm Sixth Stage|innate skill = Combat Doctrine|five elements = Water|current status = Contracted|contractor = Su Xing|dark rank technique = Freezing Frost Of Nine Prefectures|yellow rank technique = Long Blizzard Nights}} Lin Yingmei is sixth ranked Star Maiden, one of the Five Tiger Generals and Su Xing's first wife. The main female protagonist of the story. Her aliases include “Panther Head” (豹子头) and Lin Chong (林冲). She is the Majestic Star (天雄星) and became Su Xing’s first Star General when he tries to save her with CPR, unwittingly binding them together as master and servant in a Star Duel Covenant(the so called "Kiss Contract", no less). Appearance Her brows were fine as leaf, eyes as brilliant as stars, her figure heroic. If she was placed in the ancient time she would definitely look the part of an army general. Lin Yingmei had the innate Panther Head’s pride and was incapable of concealment. Her forehead’s heroic spirit pressing, her eyes carrying a profound icy arrogance, she was like a guard that did not reveal deep secrets, which more and more manifested Su Xing’s hedonistic and spoiled son style when they were walking in group. Plotline She was the first Star General signed by Su Xing. Although their contract was Kiss Contract, all that happened accidentally as Su Xing gave her artifical breathing (CPR). She was extremely unsatisfied by signing a contract because she was one of the Star Generals who didn't sign Star Duel Covenant in last eight generations. Even though she wasn't happy, she also knew her duty and acompanied Su Xing as his Star General. Su Xing's ignorance about Liangshan and Star Duels unpleasantly surprised her because Su Xing didn't know even the basic things and she wasn't a good teacher for that... Items * Snow-winged Cicada Bellyband Trivia * In the Star Duels of the past, there were actually many very pretentious Star Maidens that disdained and spurned the contract. The Majestic Star Panther Head Lin Chong is considered the best example of this. Since the beginning of the very first Star Duel, every generation’s Star Maidens didn’t sign a contract with just anyone; but Star Duel rules dictate that when the sky is filled with a requisite number of Crimson Stars, only then will Maiden Mountain open. Therefore, there is only one ending for those that didn’t sign contracts–if she didn’t kill every single Star Master, then she would become the footstool of one. * She beat Yan Yizhen in spar match. * When she was parting Su Xing for one month, he deep-kissed her. * Wu Song and Lin Yingmei can be considered intimate friends. Some time after the Star Duels commenced, they became close friends. Because Lin Yingmei and she were of that sort of temperament that doesn’t want to sign contracts. * She and Wu Siyou had a kind of exceptionally frightening magic energy, so the Star Generals subconsciously recalled a legend from the previous generation. The eight generation Harm Star Pilgrim Wu Song and Majestic Star Panther Head Lin Chong joined hands to greatly topple the Maiden Mountain, and it was at the Fifth Phase at the very end they met with encirclement and annihilation by more than ten Star Masters.At that time, the two chilly Star Generals were back to back just like this, calm and smiling.And the final outcome was recorded in history.In the end, Wu Song slayed all the Star Masters, and from that generation of Maiden Mountain Star Duels, she held supremacy. Furthermore, that Lin Chong that fought together with her had reportedly fallen in battle. As for the inside details, nobody knew. Category:Characters Category:Star Maiden Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Star Generals Category:Heavenly Stars Category:Alive Category:Harem